To Drink and Drive
by Princess Hirako
Summary: OC Arisu x Uryu ((A RP I had done with a friend :) ))


Arisu stumbled home holding Uryu's shoulder. The disgruntled Quincy was getting rather sick of this... The girl did nothing but drink lately... He was getting tired of seeing her falling around town alone, and offered to let her stay with him for the night while his father was out of town. Luckily, she wasn't AS drunk as normal tonight, and he wasn't about to let her go home to that lecherous Kisuke. Everyone in Karakura knew that man lusted after everything with breasts... He sighed as he unlocked his door, opening it as Arisu pranced inside, tripping onto the couch. Uryu rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, "No, upstairs with you."

Arisu giggled, "Okay Ishida~" She giggled harder as she was helped off of the sofa and up the stairs, assisted into the spare bedroom by his careful hand. As she was sat on the bed she looked at her clothes and chuckled up at Uryu in a drunken tease, "aren't you gonna help me out of these, too~?"

Before she'd even suggested the idea of helping her strip, he'd turned to browse the nightgowns, tossing her one before shifting to the door. He stopped in his tracks, gazing at her with a flustered frown. "W-what? No! You can do that yourself. How indecent!" He huffed and made his way to the door, a blush on his face as he adjusted his glasses. "As if I'd just strip her down and...and... so indecent!" He was obviously flustered, but not upset. The idea didn't sit right with his chivalrous attitude, never the sort to even look at a female in an inappropriate fashion. He respected her as a woman, not seeing her as an object like most men. "Let me know when you're dressed so I can take your clothes to be washed for the morning!"

She was giggling to herself a bit and undressing to her bare minimum as he stared at the wall. The nightgown he'd tossed her was moderately short, and was most likely going to be a bit small for her in the chest, but in her drunken stupor, she didn't much care. She slipped it on and, as expected, had to adjust herself in the top a little before stumbling over to where Uryu was still murmuring to himself. She could still walk straight...just not for any extended amount of time...She took his arm in hers and handed him her clothes, "Was this enough? Or did you want a little more~?" She meant simply that she'd give him her under clothes to wash also, but that wasn't exactly how it'd come out...

He jumped a bit when she disturbed his mumbling, taking the clothes with a huff. His face lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of more, but he remained straight faced, his eyes shifting to the clothes in his hands. "M-more? No, no! I'll just take these and wash them, you uh... get some sleep! If you need me, in the room across the hall." He quickly moved away, taking her clothes to the laundry room and tossing it in the laundry. He was blushing is intensely his face felt like it was on fire and he didn't know why. "That drunk, always making me so flustered! What's with her anyways, flirting with me while she's drunk like that. So indecent of her..."

Arisu chuckled to herself, laying on her bed boredly. The buzz was starting to wear off a little, and she could feel the "after drunk" kicking in. "If I needed him, huh?" She heard his door click shut and stood up, walking to the door a bit more steadily than before. She crept out and over to his door, fluffing herself a bit before knocking lightly, then pushing open the door in time to see him undoing the first buttons of his school shirt. She blushed lightly. It was a good look for him...just a bit less than formal. She cleared her throat, gaining his attention. It was obvious he hadn't heard her knock.

He had just undone his 3rd button before he heard her cough. He nearly jumped out of his skin, closing his shirt quickly and looking at her. "D-don't you knock?! I'm undressing here!" His face seemed forever red around her. He buttoned his shirt back up, sighing a bit as he fixed his glasses. "Anyways, what can I help you with Arisu? It's late and we are both tired I'm sure." He couldn't help but be attracted to the female. She was gorgeous and she was in his home, alone with him. Every fiber of his body said to let things flow naturally, but something was holding him back. Perhaps it was his conscience talking to him.

She chuckled when he jumped, now wanting to mess with him more. She shut the door behind her with a smile, "Well, I'm not really tired yet~ I was hoping we could...chat a bit..." She was a bit distracted looking at him. His shirt was untucked, his tie was loose, and he missed his top button... She'd never seen him like this, and her teen hormones were driving her crazy. She bit her lip lightly, glad she was a bit more sober than she was earlier.

He nodded slowly, sighing as he slipped his tie off, setting it aside before walking to his closet. "Well if that's the case, give me a minute to get changed. Just, face the other way or something!" He opened the doors of the closet as much as possible to cover himself as he quickly undressed, slipping on his bed clothing, taking a deep breath to relax before glancing out at her. "What was it you wanted to chat about anyways Arisu? I can't imagine you have much to say in your drunken state." He made his way to his bed, quickly slipping under the sheets and sitting up. He gestured to the bed, welcoming her to join him, but not eagerly, not wanting to seem too interested or anything. He knew it was his conscience, begging he fight off his body until he knew she was in her right mind and making reasonable decisions.

She strode over to the bed, sitting on the corner near his feet, "I'm feeling a little better now that I've settled down..." She eyed him a little more, making no effort to be subtle. "If it's not TOO bold of me to say...I like seeing you this way...You're always so dressed up. It's a pleasant change." She smiled to him sweetly, wanting to crawl on him and let her chest press him into his pillow... She controlled herself enough to only move over to the other side of the bed to lean on the pillow.

He coughed a bit at her remark, averting his gaze from her. He blushed a bit, pulling the blanket farther up his body. "That's forward of you. But thank you. I'm not usually out of formal attire, but bed is an exception." He shifted a bit, somewhat uncomfortable as she moved closer. How he wanted to get closer, his mind accepting it but he forbid his body from doing so. He wouldn't take advantage of a drunk, especially not this one. He actually liked her, so he wouldn't ruin it with something so scandalous.

As she crept closer, she smiled, "Can I tell you something while I'm still brave enough, Mister Ishida?" Her voice was smooth, but obviously more than a little nervous. She had something to say, but she'd never been bold enough, let alone had such a perfect chance.

She had nearly every class with him... They shared the same friends... They were nearly always together for some reason or another... So why not? She might as well admit it. He was rather ideal, to think about it. He lived alone most of the time, so he was independent, he was amazing in home ec, so he could cook and clean and sew, he never started fights, he was very mature... She stared at him almost every day, loving when he did everything from sew a toy for a child to pushing up his glasses. It wasn't until recently that she'd started looking at her friend as a bit more than just a cute boy from class...

Thinking of telling him made her face turn pink, and she bit her lip, having second thoughts...

He recoiled from her a bit, blushing brightly. Something told him he knew where this was going. "W-well, I guess since you're feeling brave, but I don't know how brave I'll feel." He enjoyed her company every day at school. She was one of the few girls he found intriguing, smart like himself, and just dedicated to her work. She always had his attention, even if he acted like he ignored her. He of course would never show nor admit interest in her, because that would diminish the image he'd worked hard to cultivate. He felt deeply for her but would she feel the same. He raised a brow once he spotted the blush decorating her cheeks, a subtle sign of what was on her mind. "Say it before your bravery runs out, you have my attention now Arisu." He slowly moved back to his position, getting comfortable once more as he watched her.

Now truly feeling her nerves, she took a deep breath. It was now or never... She shifted her position on to her knees, and moved forward quickly.

She wasn't sure what she was doing... or why she was doing it, but if she didn't take this route, then she'd NEVER again have the courage to tell him anything.

As her lips hit his, her whole body went cold, suddenly very sober, and fearing she'd just messed up badly. She knew it was far too late to retract from it, and refused to pull away until he reacted.

His whole body went rigid, his face lighting up as he fell back against his pillow, their lips forcibly making contact. He was stunned, not by just her bravery, but how soft her lips were. After a moment or two, his lips pressed back against her, accepting the embrace fully. He closed his eyes, a smile crossing his lips. He could feel it in her kiss that she was indeed sober behind those lips, which made it all the better for him. He'd wanted this for some time, and to honestly receive it was amazing. He gently touched her cheek, as if to confirm this was all real, part of him thinking it was a dream.

*He...He's not pushing me away?* She thought to herself, almost confused. Her whole body relaxed and she pressed deeper into the kiss. Her eyes closed as well, and she shifted to straddle him, pinning his waist under the blanket. Her fingers traced the length of his arm, and her tongue traced his lip, subtly begging entrance.

He blushed softly as his hand caressed her cheek, his other hand resting on the small of her back as she straddled him. His thoughts were going in all directions, eager for more yet reluctant to see this continue. He couldn't resist her though, especially not now, when she was on top of him. He felt her lips press harder against his, enjoying that part, but she. Her tongue began to beg for entry, he wasn't sure how to react. His tongue lay in wait, nervous, but somewhat curious, so he opened his lips just a crack, allowing their tongues to touch briefly. His tongue grazed hers before retreating to consider its choices before eventually granting her full access. His lips embraced her tongue, the hand that was caressing her cheek now removing his glasses and setting them aside.

She moaned lightly into the kiss as his lips parted. He wasn't resisting, which eased her nerves a bit. As he pulled off his glasses, he'd opened his eyes. She opened hers and smiled. His eyes were blue? How hadn't she ever noticed? They were an odd, dark violet blue, but still rather pretty... She leaned forward a little to push the blankets down past his waist, letting her nether rest on his. She was careful, not wanting to ruin what would be her first encounter of the sort...

As their eyes met, the passion being shared between them was evident. He could tell this was real for her like it was for him. He allowed his tongue and hers to dance around between their lips, exploring her mouth after a bit of testing her tongue. His hands now rested on her hips, their waists meeting ever so gently and casually. His face was a constant bright red, nervous that he might actually give his first time away tonight and to the woman he cared for dearly. He could honestly say he'd hold no regrets if that were the case, so his waist embraced hers without the slightest hesitation, welcoming it. He knew this would turn out to be the best night of his life.

She was nervous, that part was evident, and it annoyed her that he was so calm. If only she could relax like that right now... She was crazy for the boy...She had been for ages... She hoped more than anything that she wouldn't mess this up.

In a moment of playful bravery, she lightly ground her hips against his, blushing when she felt him harden beneath her. It was a reaction she hoped for, but was shy to receive... Her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, wondering if it were too soon, but feeling a little too warm to keep it on.

His heart was racing as he tried to keep a calm, relaxed face. He was nervous as hell, but he couldn't show it. He had no idea what to do, but he needed to breathe. He split the kiss up suddenly, his lips pressing against her neck softly, kissing the same spot over and over. Her sudden grinding elicited a very soft moan from his lips as he felt himself harden, which only made the grinding more pleasurable. He licked her neck ever so gently, closing his lips around the patch of flesh he'd been kissing, sucking on it gently. His face was practically on fire at this point, but he was too excited to back down now. His body was getting hot quickly so he tossed the blankets off completely, fiddling with his shirt to let air in.

It figured, the place he'd chosen to toy with was the most sensitive place on her body. As his lips met her neck, her whole body lit on fire, and every time his tongue hit that place she moaned softly, unaware that it was right next to his ear. To distract herself a bit, she helped him with his buttons, pushing his shirt open and running her fingers over his exposed skin. She sat up, away from that devilish tongue and pulled her nightgown over her head, needing air herself. Why must he keep it so warm in here?! She threw it on the floor and wasted no time in letting her mouth go back to his.

He eagerly kissed her neck over and over, licking it from time to time until she forced them to part. With his shirt now off, he felt exposed and uneasy, but so alive at the same time. A small smirk of confidence spread his lips as she pulled off the the nightgown, assaulting his lips immediately afterwards. He felt his body craving her touch, so he decided to put forth some effort now, since they were in the privacy of his room. With a swift movement, he rolled them over, pressing his body against hers, his lips never leaving hers. His tongue began caressing her lips ever so lightly, teasing them with its gentle touch.

She gasped lightly as he took control, not really expecting such a sudden move. She could feel the heat of his body against hers, and lifted herself to deepen the kiss, and possibly entice a bit more from him. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to do, and opted for running her hands up his sides to grip his shoulder blades lightly.

She shuttered a little as his breath crossed her skin, and shivered as his tongue teased her lips, she moaned softly, parting her lips enough to let him in.

His hands slid down her bare skin, straight to her thighs, parting them enough to let his body rest between them. His lips always pressed back eagerly, making sure the kiss would last. His body shivered from her touch, ever so soft. As his tongue was granted access, it slithered in, immediately wrapping around hers and tugging it into his mouth to play for a bit. His hands never left her thighs, now stroking them ever so softly and keeping them to the sides.

She started to relax into the motions, feeling a bit more confident. Her nails dug into his skin lightly, and she arched her back, kissing back with a little more force, her tongue now fighting his. she swore the room was getting hotter with every second that passed, and wished she were wearing a little less...Uryu's touch was driving her crazy, making her want more. By this point, her nerves had all but faded, and all she was thinking about was the slender Quincy inside of her.

He let out a soft moan from her nails clawing his skin, but it was muffled as their tongues began to fight between their lips. He could feel the sweat begin to build on his body, so he slipped off his night pants, tossing them aside, his hands wandering up and down her thighs. His mind began to drift off to thoughts of seeing her naked, feeling her curves, even tasting her all over. His cravings only grew as he felt himself hardening, his member pressing against her roughly through his underwear. His hands eventually wandered up to her bra, slithering to its back to undo it. She was bold, so he'd try it out as well.

As if reading her mind, he unhooked her bra, pulling it away from her chest. She allowed him to slip it off, and was pleasantly surprised at how he took initiative, but her heated body was growing impatient... She wrapped her thighs around his waist, moaning a bit heavier into his mouth. She needed more... They were so close... Just a few more layers of clothing and be completely free... Her tongue fought his for dominance, and she pulled him tighter against her, eager for all he was willing to give.

He was quite surprised by how willing she was, allowing him to even take off her bra. He slid his hands to her panties, tracing the waistline of them as he rubbed his waist against hers more roughly, her grip on him only aiding him. He chuckled a bit as their tongues battled, deciding to cheat by closing his lips on hers and lightly pinning it with his teeth, allowing his tongue to dance around it freely, taking in the tastes. He was ready for more, hell, he craved more and the wait was killing him now.

She nearly whined into the kiss, her body aching for more. She gasped lightly when he bit her tongue, the small spark of pain igniting her whole body. The grip on his shoulders tightened, and she moved a little under his weight, dying from the friction and the relentless teasing. She pulled away from his mouth, and moaned outwardly, giving him a pleading stare, "Uryu, please~"

He could feel the vibrations from her whining, and it sent tingling sensations down his spine. He sucked on her tongue briefly before letting out a soft gasp from her tightening grip, his waist grinding harder against hers. As their lips parted, he breathed deeply and let out a sigh, his eyes admiring her curves for a moment before catching himself. Her begging only made him want her more, so he sat up, removing his underwear slowly, taking her hand and placing it on his member as he let his hand glide across her inner thigh ever so gently. He would make sure she was ready for what was to come, not wanting to ruin it.

Her face flushed scarlet as her hand was guided, and she stroked him gently before her eager body forced her to sit up. It was apparent she was going to have him inside her one way or another, and opted for letting her tongue trace his tip teasingly as she stroked.

She could feel his fingers sliding upward and moaned quietly, pretending to ignore them.

A small blush crossed his cheeks when she actually began stroking him. His hand slipped under he panties ever so slowly, finding its way to her sensitive spot and rubbing it slowly. A moan escaped his lips once she allowed her tongue to meet him, his member tingling from the sensation it brought him. This was his first, and he'd likely be quite sensitive, but he was hoping he wasn't alone in that.

The moan she elicited from him made her grin and take him in a little deeper. She was doing something right, and didn't plan on stopping. She could feel his fingers toying with her and uttered a soft moan herself, sending soft vibrations through him.

His whole body shivered ever so slightly when he felt her take him in even more. He was sensitive enough as it is, but within the warm wet confines of her mouth he felt amazing. His hand was comfortable hiding under her panties, rubbing her ever so gently a little longer before actually beginning to trace the entrance with a single finger, sliding it in and out from time to time, simply hoping to elicit moans from her as she was doing from him. This idea however, backfired when he realized her moans only granted him even more pleasure, her throats vibrations sending a tingling sensation up his member.

She moaned a little harder at the excess attention, making the vibrations harder. She wanted more so badly it hurt, and he was hellbent on teasing her. She wrapped her tongue around him and slid it up the side tantalizingly slow until she released him, "U-Uryu... please..." she tried to say more but found it difficult as she was teased herself...

He could feel his body shaking, both from the pleasure, and the desire for more of her. He knew she wanted more too, he could tell from how she moaned and how she handled his member. His moans were frequent when her tongue wrapped around him, only barely managing to stifle them by biting his lip. "I know what you want Arisu.." With a swift motion, he slipped her panties off, pushing her down on the bed and sliding between her legs, adjusting his member to rub against her slowly and yet roughly, keeping it out for now however.

She nodded sheepishly, her nerves hitting her a bit harder now. In all of her years knowing him, she never thought she'd ever have him like this... looming over her with such intent as to ravage her. She was shaking not only from nerves, but from eager anticipation...

He leaned down close to her lips, his hot breath brushing against them as he continued to rub himself against her, poking the head of his member inside of her, sliding it up and down just inside her. He was nervous as hell right now. She obviously wanted it too, but how would he go about this to pleasure her the most?

She whimpered lightly, being teased almost to tears. She could feel him sliding in just far enough to be felt, then pulling away...his nerves more than evident. With a mischevious grin, she wrapped her thighs just a bit tighter around his waist pulling him in a bit closer. A deep blush stained her cheeks, knowing what was to come and knowing it was far too late to have the second thoughts that she was having. Her hands trailed down his shoulder blades, pausing at his sides to pull him down for a reassuring kiss.

Her soft whimper made him smile just a bit, his teasing seeming unending. He truly enjoyed putting her through it, just to hear her cute sounds as well as buy him time to work up the courage to make the move. Just as he felt confident, he was pulled closer to the female, her soft thighs pulling him in a bit more. He bit down on his lip, his member already wet from the liquids building up inside her. He leaned into the kiss she gave him, embracing it fully as his hands cupped her breasts gently. After a bit more hesitation, he pushed himself farther into her, carefully, not wanting to get too rough with the female.

Mid-kiss, she felt him slide in further, making her inhale sharply. It was a mix of pain and pleasure that she'd never felt, yet was happy to share with this boy in particular. She knew that much further in and her skin would break, and her innocence would be lost. She bit her lip, whimpering a little louder as he pulled himself out and back in, beginning to work up a rhythm. Soon enough, her panting was matched by his, and his hand held her in place by the small of her back. She kept her thighs around his waist, assuring he could enter as deeply as he pleased.

He could feel himself nearing the point at which they would share their innocence fully, and he was eager to reach it, but cautious knowing what it would bring. He leaned into the kiss, his hand keeping its place on the small of her back. His other hand now rested on her cheek, stroking it ever so gently. His thrusts reached a rhythmic pattern, timing each using the contact his back would make with her thighs. After a few more thrusts, he pushed himself farther in, breaking the skin. He felt the blood begin to flow, urging him to continue his thrusting at a steady pace so she could adjust. He used the kiss they shared to drown out the majority of the noise she let out, knowing that it must have hurt quite a lot.

As the skin was broken, she let out a pained yelp, forcing her mouth tighter against him to drown it out. She could feel tears, but fought them for the sake of not discouraging Uryu. It didn't take long before the pain faded and the pleasure resumed, making her moans flow a bit louder than before.

His body pressed against hers, his hand moving from her cheek to her thigh, holding it to given him a sort of advantage. His lips met hers fully, anxiously in fact, wanting to silence her moans and feel their soft touch. He moved only his hips, each thrust bringing him just a little deeper, her tight embrace on his member driving him crazy. He felt surges of pleasure running through his body, more so than he'd ever known. Hearing her cries being replaced with moans, he was determined to make her moan even more, determined to make this the best first time he could possibly give her.

His pace was sending waves of pleasure through her body, erasing her pain altogether. She began to arch her back a little, wanting to be all the closer...as close as she could be... She felt a tending in her nether, and her breaths caught in her throat. A familiar feeling she knew from her nights alone, but she wasn't ready... It was too soon for her release, and she wanted this to last as long as it could. She tightened around him, trying to stop herself from coming too quickly...

As they progressed and her body began to accept him more, he began picking up the pace, his hold on her thigh being used to rock her body with his motions. Everything they did felt so sensual, from a kiss, to a touch, and definitely the love making. His body shivered from the intense pleasures it was experiencing, her body arching, seeming to form more closely to his. He slipped his tongue against her lips softly, his breaths short and hot against her skin. He wanted her for so long, and to finally have her was even greater than he'd hoped for.

Everything Uryu did drove her crazy, making her insides tingle and causing a hot coil to form in her nether. Her pants and moans became shorter and more sporadic as she neared her climax. She shut her eyes tightly, knowing she couldn't hold off much longer.

He could actually feel her insides tensing up, a warning of what was to come. He nipped at her lip softly, adjusting his grip on her thigh, sliding his other hand away from her back to grab her other thigh as he began thrusting his length all the way in, his pace increasing and his thrusts getting a bit harder. He would make sure not to lose his focus when she climaxed, wanting to keep it going as long as possible. He let out soft moans every so often, the embrace on his member driving him insane. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking softly on the same spot, licking in slow circles.

As soon as his mouth hit her sweet spot, her back arched sharply and she let out a high pitched moan. Her hands shot back up under his arms, gripping his shoulders tightly as her body tensed around him. She couldn't holds it much longer, and she managed to feebly warn him that her end was nearing.

His lips wandered across the skin of her neck, planting kisses everywhere they went and licking in slow, steady circles. His thrusts got to the point that they were rocking the bed, using its motion to get himself deeper inside of her, planning to let his member feel her tightest embrace, bracing himself for the flood of liquids that he knew were about to come. His hands actually slipped to her butt, gripping with spread fingers to give himself all the leverage he could.

Arisu moaned loudly, feeling her end coming. She bit her lip hard enough to almost draw blood before her back arched sharply and she called out his name, the coil snapping and waves of pleasure flooding over her. Her body shivered aggressively as wave after wave washed over her skin, rocking her from the inside out. Her nails had dug sharply into his shoulders, leaving small indents where they'd gripped him as she came.

He bit down onto her neck when he heard the moan escape her lips, a smirk crossing his. Even as the liquids sprayed out of her and her body arched, his thrusts never ceased. He continued to give her his all and then some, his own climax not far now. The good thing about her climaxing so soon, was that it allowed him to slip in and out easier, and the intense squeezing on his member only made him moan aloud, driving him on faster, eager to make her scream his name. The scratches on his shoulders hurt a bit, but he enjoyed them nonetheless, considering who made them.

Her face had flushed scarlet, and she shut her eyes tightly as he continued his rough treatment, causing the shivers to continue, and her panting to increase yet again. Her mind had gone fuzzy and her nails ran down the length of his back, stopping at his waist to hold him tightly. Unable to hold back, her head fell back again and yet another wave hit her, rocking her body as her head lolled to the side, "A-aah~ Uryu~!" She nearly screamed out his name when she released yet again.

His thrusts never eased up, his hands gripping her butt to move her waist with his in a rhythm which he often broke by speeding up briefly. He sucked on her neck roughly, licking in slow circles, his hot breath in the newly marked patch of skin. He felt his own end nearing, his focus solely on pleasuring her, so he sudden climax caught him so off guard, he wasn't able to warn her or even prepare her for his own climax. As her insides clenched on him, his member shivered, a moan escaping his lips as they climaxed together, their liquids mixing before they even fled her body.

Her body shook lightly as it started to relax, her breaths trying to catch up. Her eyes fluttered open to see his bangs had fallen over his face, and he himself was trying to catch his breath. Her skin felt like it was prickling, and she let go of his shoulders, letting her hands fall beside her head, and her thighs loosened their grip on his waist, still propped up near his hips. She lifted herself a little to kiss him gently, smiling behind the kiss.

His body gave in, simply collapsing on top of her, his hair covering his face. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as he lifted his head unsteadily, gazing into her eyes. Once her lips met his, he smiled, leaning into it and closing his eyes before sliding himself out of her slowly. He never felt so alive, but now he wished it hadn't ended. He could never have asked for a better partner for his first time. "Arisu...You're amazing, and I love you so much... You crazy drunk."

Arisu only started laughing. It was so unlike him to say such a thing, normally being so reserved and proper. "I...I love you, too... You girl..." She laughed, poking fun at his Home Economic skills. She laughed too hard for her own good, and was soon joined by him, giggling in their own mess. She blushed deeply and looked up at him once she'd stopped laughing, "Uryu...I don't think we can tell anyone at school... If your dad ever found out..." Mister Ishida made her incredibly nervous. He was a powerful Quincy and he always seemed so stern...

He raised a challenging brow at her, a look of surprise crossing his face. "G-girl?! The audacity!" Their laughter was almost as loud and happy as their love making. Upon its end, he found himself admiring the female closely, his hand taking hers and holding it close. "Don't worry, I didn't plan to. This is between us anyways, nobody else needs to know our affairs." He meant this simply as who's business was it but theirs? His father was powerful and intelligent, but he wouldn't figure out what happened because Uryu had mastered the art of talking and interacting with his father. He wouldn't let anything slip, but she obviously couldn't be naked with him when his dad came around, which was no time soon.

She nodded and stole another kiss, "So...I guess...we're kinda dating now?" She asked rather stupidly, curious about how exactly that'd work out in school. Part of her rather enjoyed the thought of being in a secret relationship, especially if it were with the one boy in school the girls were crazy for, but all knew they couldn't have. She had no intention of telling Uryu that a lot of the boys thought he was gay, or that he was looked about as "unattainable." But here they were...wrapped up in each other's mess, and him smiling down at her. He'd told her he loved her... Was it just the sex talking? And how long had he felt that way? She shook the thoughts from her mind and grinned sheepishly.

He laughed softly and pressed his finger to her lips, kissing her lips around it. "Think you can keep it a secret? Otherwise my dad will force you to carry on our Quincy blood line." Of course nothing in public would change, except they'd be seen meeting up more frequently in private. This of course didn't worry him, there would be only speculation. He cared little for the opinions of those around him, except for her now, being the girl he shared his first time with and the only girl he'd ever really cared about. He was just enjoying the moment, the embrace, the mess they'd made because of the love they'd made just now. Everything was just so perfect, he felt it was all a dream. He'd had a thing for this female from the day he heard her speak, her voice giving off an air of intelligence and modesty. He was glad things worked out as they did in the end.


End file.
